Secret Identity Crisis
by Comedienne
Summary: A civilian girl from Wally's high school pays a little more attention than most. Her friends assume that Wally is gay. As she attempts to disprove their theory she gets too close for comfort. She proves that Wally isn't gay, but discovers he's Kidflash.XD
1. Keystone High

**Wally's POV**

The entire high school system irks me. I suppose it does pick on the guy who moonlights as a superhero. _Wally! Where's your assignment? _What am I supposed to say? _My friend's sentient sphere rolled over it. _Or..._It was eaten by a Kobra venom enhanced wolf from Northern India. _Or..._I couldn't complete it because I was almost crushed by a superpower copying robot. _Can you imagine the response? Mostly it ends up scaled down to...I don't know..._I was doing errands for my mom _(which nobody believes)_._ Were it not for the fact that I could probably teach sophomore science I'd definitely have quite a few teachers on my case. At school I tend to keep to myself, not that I really have any choice in the matter. I've disappeared so often in recent years (for missions and hero work) that I'm practically invisible now. I'm content with the excitement I get when I'm on duty. I wouldn't have it any other way. It would cause me a lot of troubles were it any other way.

**Still Wally's POV**

In my opinion, corners are the greatest of all indoor pedestrian hazards. Corners cause sudden, and violent, collisions. You just walk around the corner and BAM. You've whacked into another student.

"Ow." It was a girl.

"Ow is right." I offered her a hand. She took it. I lifted her from the floor.

"I hate it when that happens." She said while she brushed herself off.

"Is this a regular occurrence for you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a habit of not watching where I'm going." She admitted, red faced.

"The corridors must be quite dangerous with you around." I joked.

"Believe it or not, I'm very coordinated outside of school. At school I have the worst luck."

"I know what that's like, my condolences..." I realised I didn't know her name. She was in my year and quite a few of my classes. I'd seen her around quite a bit, but I didn't know her name.

"I'm Nicole...Nicole Koppersoli."

"Ka-per-sa-lee...Interesting name...I'm Wally...Wally West." I tried to copy the way she had pronounced her last name...goodness knows how it's spelt.

"Very boring name you've got there." I laughed at her statement.

"Um yeah...I suppose."

"I hate to leave this entertaining commiseration, but I have to go meet my friends. See ya Wally." I stood there for a second or two before realising I too had somewhere to be...the cafeteria.

**Nicole Koppersoli's (Ka-per-sa-lee) POV**

I made my way to the cafeteria to meet my friends. I spotted them quickly.

"Hey guys." I sat down. Laurel had already gotten me my lunch. "Thanks Laurel." I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Wally was moving towards a nearly empty table. He sat at the opposite end to the people who already occupied the table. They didn't even look up. He seemed nice enough and funny too...Why didn't he have anyone to sit with?

"You're staring... What's your deal?" My other friend Mel shoved me. I didn't flinch. I was too deep in thought.

"I'm curious about that Wally guy. I met him in the corridor. Do any of you guys know anything about him?"

"Well, like us, he's a sophomore...aside from that, not much. He seems really shy and kind of clumsy." Mel offered.

"He's just kind of reclusive that's all."

"The guy blends into the wallpaper. I don't see why you're so interested in him. He's boring, nothing but a science geek." Mel leaned back in her chair.

"There'll be more to him than science."

"I reckon he's gay." She said blatantly.

"Gay?"

"Yeah, he's a social outcast with peculiar behaviour. It certainly adds up."

"Are you for real? Gay? You think he's gay?"

"Oh come on. He is totally gay. Have you ever even seen him with a girl?"

"Well...No, but he's not gay."

"You're just saying that because you like him." She taunted me.

"I do not."

"You...are in denial." Laurel chose to enter the conversation.

"I am not."

"Double denial."

"Eugh...you guys."

"You've got to want what you can't have." Mel said.

"...Can't have because he'd rather date a dude." Laurel echoed.

"You guys are so offensive...and he's not gay."

"Cough...GAY... Cough." Mel said.

"I wonder what he'd think of your assumptions."

"Gay." Laurel mumbled.

"Not...Gay." I said, still adamant.

"Prove...It." Mel answered.

"Fine, I will." I said stubbornly.

"This is going to be good." Mel rubbed her hands together in an ominous gesture.

"Shut up."


	2. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Nicole Koppersoli's POV**

A couple of days had passed since I had made my stubborn vow to determine whether or not Wally was gay. My friend Mel took it upon herself to hound me about it.

"Hey. Nicole...Nicole...Nicole-Nicky-Nic." She elbowed me playfully in the side.

"What?" I snapped back.

"You figured out Mr Wally West yet?" Damn Mel could be annoying.

"No."

"You're just chicken."

"I am not."

"Denial." Laurel piped up.

"I am just trying to be tactful." Jeez.

"You're just afraid he'll actually be gay." Mel poked me.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Mel...Innocent until proven guilty." I said.

"Guilty until proven innocent, more like." Laurel muttered.

"Shut up Laurel."

"Why don't you go find Mister Mysterious? Speak of the devil. There he is." True to Mel's word, Wally was walking across the cafeteria. "Go."

"What?" I asked.

"Go talk to him. Go." Mel hurried me off.

**Wally's POV**

I had a mouthful of pizza, which I promptly started choking on, when Nicole came over. After I had managed to swallow, I turned.

"Jeez. Don't spook me like that."

"Sorry." She stood, twiddling her thumbs, for a couple of seconds.

"Let's go get a seat."

"Okay." Nicole walked with me to an empty table. I, of course, started to eat. She, in contrast to me, ate slowly.

**Nicole's POV**

I figured I should wait for him to finish eating; I didn't want him to choke...again.

"Hey, Wally." I was going to have to bring it up.

"Mmm."

"Are you..." Three words. "Are you..." Are you gay? I just couldn't say them. "Are you...into gaming? My brother just got Warfare Nation. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came over and played it." I choked. I just couldn't do it. I could have kicked myself.

"Sounds cool."

**Wally's POV**

Nicole's house was really very classy. The modern angles in the architecture showed how new the building must be. Also, judging by the state of the garden, the Koppersoli family had a lot of free time or a hired gardener.

"Wow, this place is nice." It had to be said.

"I'm glad you think so Wally." We continued walking up the driveway. "Oh, and Wally, please ignore my mom. She can be a bit..."

"A bit...? What?"

"Never mind. Hey mom! I'm home!"

"Hello dear. Oh my, you've brought home a friend."

"Mom, this is Wally."

"Hello Wally dear."

"Hello Mrs Koppersoli."

"Call me Helen dear." The woman seemed to add 'dear' to the end of people's names. "Nicky dear, why don't we make some snacks?" Theory proven.

"Wally, the living room is just through there. You can go start setting up." Nicole suggested.

"Okay."

**Nicole's POV**

As soon as Wally had left, my mom dragged me off to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing home a boy." She tried to look stern. It didn't work. I could tell she was about to make the 'OMG you've finally got a little boyfriend' speech.

"Mom before..." I tried to stop her I really tried.

"He's really quite cute you know."

"Mom."

"I'm just saying. He looks like he could be on the track team. Does he run track? Ooh, is he smart? I bet he's smart."

"Mom."

"You look so cute together."

"MOM. Wally's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. In fact, Mel and Laurel have this theory that he might be gay."

"Those girls start all sorts of rumours dear."

**Wally's POV**

On Nicole's suggestion I went to the living room. There was a kid lounging on the couch. He seemed to be about Robin's age.

"Hey." He barely looked away from the TV.

"Hey." I replied

"I'm Paul."

"Hi Paul. I'm Wally."

"Hi Wally... It's not often Nicole brings home a boyfriend. Generally it's just those two ditsy girls."

"I'm not Nicole's boyfriend."

"Yeah, and I'm not her brother." He laughed. Paul certainly had Rob's attitude.

"Seriously, I'm not her boyfriend."

"Whatever." He got up off the couch and left the room.

"Wally, I see you met my brother Paul." Nicole walked in carrying a plate stacked with cookies.

"He's alright. He kind of reminds me of a friend."

"I'll just leave you two some privacy!" Paul yelled from another part of the house. He added a very Robin-esk cackle.

"He very much reminds me of a friend." At that Nicole stifled a giggle.

**Nicole's POV**

"What friend would that be?"

"A buddy of mine from Gotham; his name is Richard." As soon as he said 'his name' I stopped laughing.

"Uh, what is he to you?"

"I'd stick him in the best friend category." He smiled.

"Do you want to play some Warfare Nation?" I offered quickly. A few stab wounds later, in the game of course, I looked over to Wally. If I was going to ask, now would be the time. I tried to, but I couldn't do it. Maybe I could if I had some more proof that he might be gay. "I'm going to...go change into some other clothes." I pulled the most skin-baring clothes I owned out of my closet; a low-cut, belly-baring, spaghetti strap singlet and a pair of denim mini-shorts. I gulped. I'd look like a total slut. Under normal circumstances I would never have worn them, let alone around a guy. If he showed no interest he was probably gay. I returned to the living room feeling very self-conscious. I noticed that the plate of cookies had been polished off.

"Do you want a drink Wally?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah. That'd be...Just uh great." He must've noticed my change in attire. I bent to retrieve the plate. Wally's eyes travelled down to my chest. As I left for the kitchen, he watched me walk away. Okay, he's probably not gay. I had decided against asking him outright when I remembered what Mel had said. _Get yourself some solid proof...Don't just assume. That's cheating. _I was going to be forced to ask him outright. Panic rose in my chest.

**Wally's POV**

What the hell was she doing wearing **that**? It was as if all her modesty had gone out the window. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I shook my head. I was here as a friend.

"Wally." Nicole walked in with a couple of drinks, which she set down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Nicole." I sent a nod her way before picking up one of the drinks.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah." I took a swig of my drink.

"Are you gay?"


	3. So Much Trouble

**Still Wally's POV**

The statement echoed in my head. 'Are you gay?' The swig of drink I had just taken was expelled in a colourful spray.

"What? No!" I honestly had no idea that she would ever say that. "Where did you get that idea?"

"My friends have this idea that you're gay." Her response was meek. "I didn't agree. So..."

"Your friends are idiots." I was annoyed now.

"Wally...I'm sorry." She sounded really quite pathetic.

"You're sorry? It's those idiot friends of yours that I'm bothered by." I don't know why but I started to laugh.

"Uh...Why is this funny?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"Because, I'm probably the biggest flirt you'll ever meet." I'd spoken without thinking. Nicole folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to change back into something decent." She was thoroughly and utterly embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed red.

The rest of my time at Nicole's house was filled with uncomfortable silences and awkward conversation.

**Nicole's POV**

"Are you guys happy now?" Mel and Laurel were laughing at me. I'd told them about what had happened...and they were laughing.

"Are you into gaming?" Mel said in a mocking voice.

"Let me go change into something more revealing." Laurel said before the pair burst into another fit of laughter.

"You two have pulled a lot of crap in the time I've known you...but this is the worst by far." I walked away from the now silenced pair.

"Oh come on Nicole. We were only joking." I turned at that.

"Then you both have awful senses of humour. You deserve each other."

I spent the next few days avoiding both my friends and Wally.

**Wally's POV**

As far as I could tell, Nicole was avoiding me. I wasn't going to push, that would probably make things worse. I just slipped back into my old disappearance act. Go to school, leave school, and then run of for heroics.

My phone started to beep. I looked at the glowing screen. I had received a message. A single word, typed out..._Covert. _Now was my time to disappear.

**Nicole's POV**

Wally was across the cafeteria. I decided to talk to him. It was the right thing to do. This whole issue needed to be cleared up. I needed to clear the air, and my conscience. I started to walk across the room. He pulled out his phone...and then got up from his seat. He gathered his stuff and left the cafeteria. I hoped that he wasn't leaving because he had noticed me. I told myself that it was good because then our conversation wouldn't be so public.

Wally walked down the corridor, with me in tow. Strangely, he turned and walked into a maintenance cupboard. I opened the cupboard.

"Hey Wally...we need to talk." Suddenly, I was hauled into the dark space. I was then unceremoniously dumped onto what felt like some sort of crate. Before I could even yell, a gloved hand clamped down on my mouth. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that it was the gloved hand of Kid Flash. My eyes widened in shock.

"Please promise me you're not going to scream." He spoke quickly. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Kid Flash had just spoken to me, and...And it was Wally's voice. "Now if you agree to be quiet, I'm going to take my hand away." I nodded. "Okay." He pulled his hand away. I sat there in dumbfounded silence for several moments. "Um...Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine...If you ignore the fact that I'm talking to KID FLASH." I hissed, trying to be quiet. I thought about that last part. _I'm talking to KID FLASH. _Was I talking to Kid Flash? Or was I talking to Wally? He'd walked in and then, BOOM, here was Kid Flash. It couldn't just be coincidence, could it? No. It was impossible for anyone to have gotten out of the cupboard. There was only one door. Also, only Kid Flash could have changed into that uniform so fast. I stood up. Wally was Kid Flash.

"What?" He asked. I oozed back onto the crate.

"You're Kid Flash."

"Uh...Yeah."

"You're Wally."

"Also yeah." He was acting really embarrassed

"I know that Wally is Kid Flash and Kid Flash is Wally West."

"Yeah, I am going to be in so much trouble."


	4. People Walk, People Talk

**Wally's POV**

I'd already had the 'how could you be so irresponsible' speech from Flash...and Bats. Apparently they were still figuring out what to do. Until they did, everything was supposed to be normal. I say 'supposed' very deliberately...Nicole isn't exactly subtle. She stuck close to me at school the next day. Hissed questions came in a constant stream from her mouth. I was relieved when she went to go meet Mel and Laurel.

**Nicole's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the crowd for Mel and Laurel. All of a sudden, they appeared from behind me. They each took hold of an arm and frog-marched me to a table, before they launched into interrogation mode.

"What the _Hell_?" Mel hissed at me.

"Excuse me."

"Oh please, you know perfectly well what we're talking about." Laurel piped up.

"What?"

"You. West. Maintenance cupboard. " Laurel raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Laurel." Mel snapped. She turned to me. "Come on, spill the details." I couldn't help but stare in pure panic. My mind was screaming. _They know. They know. The justice league is going to lock you up forever. _"Soooooo..." My heart near skipped a beat. "Is he a good kisser?"

"What? How would I know? I've never kissed him."

"Don't try that. That was a dirty lie and you know it. I can put two and two together. You two came out of that closet looking pretty...dishevelled, and then, you go and disappear with him for the rest of the day. You've more than kissed him, I'll bet." My jaw dropped.

"Mel I never..."

"Soooooo, is your dork in shining armour a gentle lover?"

**Wally's POV**

I was just minding my own business, but then some random decides to talk to me. I've never even met him before.

"Hey, Wally isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah that's me."

"I hear you got lucky with Koppersoli."

"Excuse me."

"Make-out in the janitor's closet and then bang her off campus, during school hours no less. Classic." He clapped me on the back before disappearing. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that things were going to go from bad to worse.


	5. Bad to Worse

**Wally's POV**

It seemed as if all eyes were on me. I couldn't just disappear like I had been, people kept noticing. The lack of 'exercise' was making me all tetchy. Jeez, what I wouldn't give to just stand atop a table in the cafeteria and scream 'I am Kid goddamn flash, so layoff!' Believe me I was tempted to. The league would kill me though, so that idea was a no-go.

**Nicole's POV**

It only got worse over the next few days. Catcalls and wolf whistles followed me everywhere. I couldn't decide which was more offensive; the not-so-whispered calls of 'Slut.' Or the suggestive 'Hey Nicole...' Eventually it all became too much. There was something I had to tell Mel and Laurel...


	6. One Person On My Side

**Wally's POV**

I saw Nicole storm across the cafeteria. I knew something was up. She was about to snap. I felt a pit in my stomach.

**Nicole's POV**

I made a beeline for where Mel and Laurel were sitting. Before I had even had the chance to halt myself they started.

"You look a bit flustered. Have you been spending more time in closets with _boys_?" Mel asked. Laurel sniggered.

"No!" They just laughed more. "I didn't sleep with Wally okay?"

"Yeah right."

"I didn't, and I never will."

"Why not? Are your standards too high?" Mel asked in a mocking voice.

"No. Ugh." I was getting really flustered now. "I won't be sleeping with any _boys _let alone spending time in closets with them!" I'd started yelling now. People were staring, but I didn't care at that moment. "And you know why, because I'm gay!" They stopped laughing at that. "Yes, I'm lesbian. Les-bi-an!" They sat there in stunned silence. "In all honesty, I never want to speak to either of you ever again." I turned to storm off again. I saw Wally standing, not too far away, with wide eyes. I only stopped once I was in the corridor. It was then that I realised that Wally had followed. "What do you want?" He just raised his hand. "What?"

"A high-five." He answered simply.

"A high-five? Are you serious?"

"Are you just gonna leave me hanging."

"I suppose not." I gave him his stupid high-five.

"That took some serious balls."

"Honestly, I've wanted to do that for a while now. Thank you."

"For what? I mean, I should be thanking you."

"For what?" I echoed him. "For giving me those serious balls. Why should you be thanking me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe for not spilling my big-fat-mega-secret!" He waved his arms around for extra drama.

"I suppose so."

"You suppose so? I should be worshipping the ground you walk upon."

"You're right you should be..." I said cheekily.

"Hey?" We continued bantering like that for some time. I couldn't help but think that I didn't really care what anybody else thought, as long as I had one person on my side. To be honest, I think having Kid Flash on my side is pretty good...


End file.
